Pearl Mason
by Lizziy786
Summary: Pearl Mason was never one to believe in myths. And her whole life she thought her father died on a research project. But when she finds herself in a camp with a nice new half brother is she in the right place? And when she goes on a quest to help her brother is she the right one? Find out right here.
1. Chapter 1 Brother?

**i do not own** pjo** or the characters only Pearl, Phil, Mrs. Coin, and Mrs. Delsi are mine**

**Pearls pov:**

My name is Pearl Mason and i am 13 years old. I leave my dog to my mom and step dad, my cloths to any charity to get there hand on them and anything else to my mom hoping she will know what to do with them. I was thinking up a will though i knew no one would ever hear it. I thought of my will, my family as I fell, falling a thousand a million i don't even know how many feet. Death seemed pretty calm right now. There it comes, the end, i could now see the ground. I started repeating my family's names, mom, dad, my younger orphaned sister, my dog, my best friend phill, as i fell i thought of memorizing everything.

Your probably super confused right now so i will start from the beginning. First of all i am going to make something clear in case your not understanding I didn't ask to be what i am. OK? I was born as it. But as you read this if you feel tingly in your feet you might wanna stop right here. But then again maybe its a sleeping foot then i guess you can go on and continue. If this feeling travels up your body from your feet to your spine to your head, so pretty much your whole body stop reading this immediately! Just put the book down in the cave or wherever you found it and leave it be.

I was warned the same thing about the same thing but didn't listen. dumbest choice i ever made. If your a normal person than go on reading I like you for thinking this never happened, in fact i wish i could be you. Go on living your normal life to the fullest. Go on with your life pretending this book never showed up, or just read it! As long as your **NORMAL** i give you permission to read this.

now the beginning, mmmmmmmmmmm... lets see... I was on the bus going to school, my best friend Phillip was sitting next to me as he normally does. His name is Phillip but i call him Phil. Phil was acting strange today, and no it was not because he just got drenched by ketchup but man that did make him stink! He kept looking over his shoulder as if expecting someone someone to attack. I got that he was worried about attack cause that's the face he gets at doge ball. As i got of the bus i noticed someone who looked familiar. Yes, I saw the same person staring at me yesterday. this person had a caramel colored coat red gloves long black boots and looked like he or she would attack anything that stepped on him or her. This person also had a blue hat and black sunglasses all though it was very cloudy today.

I then quickly hurried to get into school, which i never did. But hey you cant blame me, i have ADHD and Dyslexia. I mean what can i really learn. I walked into my first class which was Reading, uhhhhhhh, dyslexia don't fail me. I saw the person in the coat, ignoring him or her. i tried to pay attention to my teacher Mrs. Delsi but she has the slowest boring est voice ever. My next and favorite class Greek mythology it was my favorite because of the teacher Mr. Brunner . Also it the one subject i am the best at. The only problem i feel like he expects me to know everything. But grows more and more each class he always picks me for everything, "Pearl can you answer the question" or "Pearl can you please come up here and give a demonstration" it bugs me so much.

I sat down and Mr. Brunner started talking about how another school was coming here to see how this place runs and everyone would be assigned a partner to share there schedule with, he said he would tell us who we would be paired up with later. this would happen about four days from now so he would tell us in two days. it would be after lunch period four days from now.

We had a substitute in Science today her name was Mrs. Coin and she kept looking at me weirdly, with distaste. I tried to ignore her but it was hard she stared at me as if she expected me to walk to the front of the classroom and do the funky chicken. then she called on me to answer the question on the board, but of course my dyslexia didn't help so i just sat there trying to figure it out, but then the bell rang and came to my rescue.

Lunch time. Finally, i stop at my locker and get my lunch. i go to the lunch room and sit down at my regular table and wait for Phil. Finally he came after what felt like forever. "_Excuse me, may i get your attention, said the principle, sorry for the late notice but mr. Brunners second hour class will be going on a field trip today after lunch so anyone in his second hour class shall meet him in his classroom after lunch. Thank you."_

So i was going on a field trip today, great. After Lunch i walked to the classroom with Phil saying something about some guy named Grover and how food was awesome. when we got there we waited five minutes for everyone to be accounted for and left. unluckily Mrs. Coin was with us luckily Mr. Brunner was with us. Mr. Brunner kept talking on and on how a Greek family used to live here and blah blah blah. As he was talking he kept on doing it again the thing where he asks me question and expects me to answer. This house was weird because i expected everything to be in Greek instead it was English. I asked the person next to me who was Lizzie if everything was in English but she just looked at me weirdly and said no its in Greek. Correct, i was going crazy.

Mrs. Coin asked to speak to me in private and took me into a room that looked like a sitting room. I asked Mrs. Coin what was wrong and that's when it got weird. I turned around and Mrs. Coin wasn't there instead I saw a ugly blinding bony creature in her place and she, ahem i mean it walked toward me growling and grabbed me by the neck so i was pretty much dangling in the air. the it started speaking. "Where is your brother?" "What?" i asked. "I don't have a brother, im an only child!" "Where is he?" it asked again and it pointed sharp talon claw things at me. I heard the door open and Mr. Brunner said I needed to go to a camp but first get my mom.

**Sorry it's really close to the book but i couldn't think of a better introduction! Hey don't throw that! Wow,,"doges sphere" Hey you need to calm down.**


	2. Two can play at that game

**Sorry kind of left you at a cliffhanger, HAHA! anyways i do not own PJO**

** Pearl's point of view:**

We were now in the car, driving to my mom,s house. Sorry I guess I never told you what happened to Mrs. Coin did I? Well, Mr. Brunner and Phil came in and Mr. Brunner shot "it" and it disintegrated into dust and I was covered in it, ewwww I thought. As Mr. Brunner shot it with a bow and arrow, it asked me about a brother when I am a only child, well except for my younger orphaned sister, Fiona. But she wasn't by blood but we treated her like she was. She was a few months younger than me. But i have ** NO **brother, and i am happy just like that. I like the way my life is. Or so i thought. Anyways when Mr. Brunner shot the thing i fell the few feet it was holding me at and i heard him say, "that i was going to a camp but first we needed to get my mom." before i passed out.

When i woke up, i was in a car in the back with Phil in the front driving and Mr Brunner in the passenger seat. Wait a minute, Phil driving? hes like 13! Anyways... They didn't know i was awake so i listened to there conversation. It went something along the lines of, "how could they know she was a half-blood if she wasn't important, and who is this important brother of hers and what would he have done to get so much attention to himself?" Who would have sent that fur- oh Pearl your awake said Mr. Brunner.

"Yeah, i am. what camp are we going to?" Phil answered "a special one!" A few minutes later in dead silence we finally reached my moms house. I walked up to the door and took the key out and opened the door. I was welcomed by my mom welcoming me at the door. She then looked behind me and realized that Phil and Mr. Brunner were behind me.

My mom looked at them for a minute and said, "Is she going to camp?" "WHAT CAMP, i yelled?" They ignored me my mom told me to go pack up "were leaving," she said. What? why? Where are we going? What is this camp?" my brain flooded with questions. My mom said look i know you have a lot of questions but you need to pack up we will answer your questions once were in the car.

She then turned to Mr Brunner and said, we will meet you there. He said that was fine and left. He rolled out in his wheel chair and left, i wonder how long it will take him to get to where ever were going without a car rolling on a wheel chair. Hmmmm... I will ask him later.

I packed up a bunch of normal clothes and a few coats, hey you never know if were going somewhere were going to need it! I took a look around my room and Took a few personal belongings such as a few pictures, a pack of flaming hot Cheetos, what? there good, and a little statue of a Pegasus. I went downstairs to find my mom. When I couldn't find her i called out her name and she said she was in her room. WOW. I just don't know what to say to that, I was upstairs came down to look for her and she was upstairs where i was only minutes before the whole time! Uhhhhhh, life is soooooo complicated! Well not really but you know what i mean!

Phil was in the kitchen eating ice cream! ICE CREAM! I wanted ice cream so i went to the other part of the house and went to the other entrance to the kitchen that he was not facing tip toed behind him and... BOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTER GET YOUR BELONGINGS AND RUN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He yelled somehow sounding like a goat on it's deathbed. It was really funny and all and i admit i couldn't hold my laughter and i laughed real harder, but i didn't get the ice cream because as Phil tried running he tripped over his own feet and fell on top of the ice cream that you could even here the SPLAT! I didn't want mushed up, wet, sticky, gooey ice cream so i didn't even try! Oh well, at least I got a laugh. in fact the sight before be laugh so hard that i sure if I had drank milk it would have come out of my nose. Phil was laying on the floor trembling still thinking i was a monster his eyes were closed and he was trying to hid being 5 scoops of Melted ice cream. Yup my friend 5 scoops it might not hide him but that's 5 scoops that he was trying to eat there. hmmmp. He might be scrawny and skinny but he sure could eat a lot. I laughed even harder and he must have recognized my laugh because next thin i know he is trying to glare at me but it didn't work because he was trying to get his shock face and scared face under control. By now i was laughing so hard my sides were hurting. I laughed until I couldn't get out any more laughing and was out of breath!

That wasn't funny he grumbled his face still red. Oh really because I'm laughing! I replied back. He only grumbled in response. My mom came to the kitchen saying what was that noi-Oh... It looked like my mom herself was trying to hide her laughter. Well if your both done with your ummm... food fight we must get going, so Phil if you would like to quickly wash up by all means do because i would rather not have ice cream in my car.

Phil's face quickly turned red and i snickered, he glared at me jeez, who knew Phil knew how to glare he always seemed sweet. But I guess there's a side to Phil that i never knew. Ha! Never knew, never knew, all the things you said they were never true never true! Sorry, got sidetracked there! But who can resist singing to Adele? Well, I guess Molly from Science class can and Jacob from math class can and An-never mind that's not the point!

Mom went to put the bags we packed into the car and Phil went to wash his face he gave me another glare on his way to the sink and i simply said it's your fault trying to eat the last of ice cream! wait a minute, i said. i went through my thoughts and memories, "I just remembered, I hid some ice cream last week so i could eat it without you stealing it! Ahhhhhhhhh! he yelled in frustration!

What? nothing he grumbled. He continued to wash his face and he grabbed a napkin and soaked it and wiped his shirt the best he could. I hate you he grumbled, Noooooooo you love me I replied. How did you know? He replied with sarcasm. He turned his back to me and continued to wash up. So what's your favorite Ice cream? i asked him, he didn't reply, oh your giving me the silent treatment huh? Well two can play at that game!

Time out! he said. Two can also play the prank game, now that you just did the thing with the ice cream the prank wars begin! Rules, you can do ANY prank AND you only have a LITTLE help from other people if you need it! He then said, "Access to the Hermes cabin absolutely AVAILABLE! The what i asked? he replied with you will see when we get to where were going. Fine i said. Lets shake on it he said, and that's exactly what we shall do i said back. And that's what started the pranks wars between me and Phil.


End file.
